


Ambriel Audentia's Log

by TaylorElizabeth



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 76
Genre: And now they're out of order, Decided I may as well put it here, Gen, I actually started writing this after the first stress test, I had a lot of fun with this one..., I then wrote for every BETA, Now that that's over? Well it's hard to keep a schedule, Oops, So before 76 was released I knew I had to make a new pre-war OC, This is my first time posting so the tags are too long, Tumblr: @couriercalypso, Which was on the xbox, but I sorta lost the schedule...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorElizabeth/pseuds/TaylorElizabeth
Summary: A pre-war reporter on the run from the government has to cope with a new reality - all while realizing that the malicious government still lingers over her.(I wrote this on Tumblr just for fun to develop my OC, but decided I may as well put it here. They're meant to be holotape messages of her reporting on her life, but some chapters are compelling enough that I'm going to break into live-action in some chapters and describe some scenes from her point of view, rather than what she's reporting to the holotape)





	1. Ambriel's Log #1

Ambriel's Log #1

Reclamation Day. For some reason, I never believed I'd live long enough to see the day. Even before the war that held true, with the government breathing down my neck and all that. But that's a story for another day. Today, I'm free. And I'm going to pick up what I loved before the war - what gave me meaning. Journalism. I know I should follow the overseer, track down the cause of the scorched. But so many other have already gone that way. I'll get there in a moment, and I'll write about all I know so that future generations may see. But first, I have to follow a hunch. I'm halfway there, and camping near one of those Mr. Gutsy training camps for the night to rest up. Well, where am I going, you ask? This hunch of mine is leading me to an elitist golf course resort way off the beaten track. Not what'd you picture as the first destination in an apocalyptic wasteland, right? Well, I've got a feeling it's more than that.

And if it is... I'm not sure whether to demand answers, or to get the hell out of West Virginia.


	2. Ambriel's Log #2

Ambriel's Log #2

Met a friend today, and we went running around the Whitesprings resort, looting the place and antagonizing the poor robots. I was unsuccessful in my search. But in a way, I found the secrets I was looking for. The only problem? They're locked behind a giant metal door, and a billion lasers. There's something in the Whitesprings bunker, something they didn't want us to see. And unfortunately, they succeeded in concealing these secrets. For now. I bid adieu to my friend, and the bunker. I'd be back again one day, to finish what I started over 20 years ago. But today was not that day.

Ambriel Audentia, signing off.


	3. Ambriel's Log #3

Ambriel's Log #3

I don't know what happened. How it got like this. And so soon? I'm... I-

Let me start from the beginning. I met another person near the Morgantown airport. A quiet fellow, wouldn't speak much. We separated, but always stayed within radio's reach. I then found another stranger, scavenging through the tents. He seemed so happy to see me, so innocent. He followed me around for a while. But when my teammate saw the stranger, he screamed at me to move. I moved, and he shot the stranger. The stranger shot back, and my teammate fell to the floor. I didn't know what to do. Who was I supposed to side with? I made the attempt to protect my teammate, and before I knew it the stranger was dead. All the stranger did was protect himself... and now he's dead by my hand. I gave my teammate a stimpak, tried to get answers from him. Why did he shoot? But I was too late. He died. I sat there, alone, until the sun set over the horizon.

I don't know what I was supposed to do. But now I regret taking action at all. I'll have to live with it... or run from it.

I'm leaving the airport in the morning.

Ambriel Audentia, signing off


	4. Ambriel's Log #4

Ambriel's Log #4

Life’s great. When’s life not great? I mean... I’ve got the trees... water... oh look, there's some feral ghouls in that nuka cola factory. My little camp is a good-vibes-only place, so none of them can get me here! They all have bad vibes! Ha!

Maybe I had a bit too much to drink... trying to get away from.. well... oh just look at how the leaves fall in the autumn! Same as before. At least that didn't change, ehey. I'm fine. I can work like this. I mean I found an inoculation against the scorched.... supposedly. And I met this really nice super mutant today. His name's Graham... or Grahm.. something like that. He had a shop! Isn't that cute. A supermutant with a conscience. Reminds me of the one mutant guy I met when reporting on Mariposa. Wonder what happened to him... did the enclave get mad at him too? Guess I'll find out whenever I crack the whitesprings bunker. If he did get in trouble... well, now I feel bad. I also feel bad about spilling nonsense and my life story in the same log. This is why you only report when sober, Ambriel.

Ambriel Audentia.... signing off.


	5. Ambriel's Log #5

Ambriel's Log #5

I don't even know where to begin. The last year has been so hectic... not to mention running out of holotapes. But I've found some, now. Don't know if it's a good thing. Let me start from the beginning.

I made a new friend named Kuroko, and we've been mostly doing our own thing. We'd meet up again at camp every once in a while. It's nice not being completely alone. ...and it seems to have sort of helped my drinking problem.

Anyways, I followed the trail, and helped Rose the raider out. Surprisingly, she was one of those pre-war Ms. Nannys! All the power to her. I found a stash under the resort, and then booked it to check out the Free States bunkers. It's strange they ended in ruin, despite all their best efforts otherwise. The apocalypse sure is depressing.

On one of the terminals, however, I found the location to Camp Venture, one of the old "brotherhood of steel" encampments. From the tales I heard about them... well I had to take a look. Abbie's audio recording could wait - besides, she's already waited at least 20 years.

I then w- oh shit. It's MODUS. I'll be back.

Ambriel Audentia, signing off.


	6. Ambriel's Log #6

* * *

Ambriel's Log #6

I'm back. A bit terrified but, well... that's for another day. Where was I? Camp Venture. That was the home base of some group called the "Brotherhood of Steel". Technocratic zealots, apparently. The ranks like "Knight" and "Squire"... well it's a bit weird if I must say. But the last thing I expected to find was an audio recording of Roger Maxson. Roger Maxson, the leader of this "Brotherhood of Steel". I remember him. Worked at Mariposa. He actually helped me escape from the Enclave there. And when he asked me what was going on down there...

Well, I didn't have the courage. I just fled. I was afraid. What the Enclave would do to me, if one of their most closely guarded secrets got out? They were already viciously hunting me down. Sometimes, I like to think that putting the truth out there would make no difference in the world, except bring the Enclave's axe down faster.

But in the end I was just afraid. On the run, changing my identity every 2 months. My nosiness cursed me with the knowledge of their dark plan. And once I knew face-to-face the repercussions of letting the info out.... there was no way I could. So I ran from Roger Maxson, as fast as I could. I ran and ran until ultimately I ended up here, in West Virginia. Vault 76.

I have a good feeling that Maxson eventually uncovered the truth of Mariposa. And was brave enough to do what I couldn't.

Ambriel Audentia, signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst! If you don't already know about Roger Maxson and the founding of the brotherhood of steel: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Captain_Maxson%27s_diary


	7. Ambriel's Log #7

Before I continue, I think I need to recap what's been going on in West Virginia. 

There was a group called The Responders. They all died.

There was a group called the Free States. They all died.

There were four different raider groups. They all died.

There was a group called the Brotherhood of Steel. They all (presumably) died.

Why? The scorchbeast plague. Apparently so virulent that it wiped out the entirety of West Virginia, as improbable as it is. Somehow I was able to create a cure for myself... but it was too late for everyone else. No survivors here. I'd move on, but I'm a bit.... tied up right now.

These scorchbeast plagues are spread by scorchbeasts. Horrific bat-like creatures. But the means to stop them is even more horrifying.

Ambriel Audentia, signing off.


End file.
